MowerBots
MowerBots are bots in the form of a noob holding a default mower, and are essentially the personification of typical MML players. They run around the lawn mowing grass and gaining trimmings while spewing out dialogue that Big_Rigs claims to be from actual players that he saw once. MowerBots can be killed with most mowers, bringing back a sense of PVP. However, the MowerBots can kill you too, and even destroy your mower. Upon killing a MowerBot, it will drop a cube worth the amount of trimmings it collected. Normal MowerBots spawn randomly, but special ones can be summoned in by the Summoner Staff. Dialogue Normal MowerBot Dialogue "Let's kick some grass." "-___-" "Mowing for days." "Only trimmings'' until 6666'' to go :l" "Mow faster!" "WTF THE SHOPS GONE" "ug i need [6 digit number] more trimmings.." "10/10 -IGN" "This is really addicting!" "Where are we?" "omg i need the creatorrrr" "Trim faster big_rigs is coming o_O" "Wow this game is boring" Upon Killing a Player "SHREKT NOOB" "NOOB" "rekt" "HA REKT BY DEFAULT MOWER" "GOML" "get out of my way" "LOOOOL IDIOT" "H4 H4 H4" When Killed "REPORTED" "fite me irl m8" "i know the creator he's gonna ban you" (Roughly) "I HATE U" "PVPS NOT ALLOWED NOOB" "REPORTING YOU TO ROBLOX" "NOOB U DONT EVEN HAVE 1165P" "Noob..." Upon Hacking "1165p?" "I can hack!" "LOL FF HACK IM INVINCIBLE NOW" "I CAN SPEEDHACK!!!11" Upon picking up a trimming crate from a dead MowerBot "WOO JACKPOT" "SPOILS OF WAR" Upon reaching 6666 trimmings "GOT WINNING!!!!!!!!!" Creepy MowerBot Dialogue "false timelines" "I have to find it. Or they'll find me. Do you hear me? Find me." "I'm screaming inside." "They killed my family right in front of me." "I'm going to kill you in your sleep..." = Guest000o Bot Dialogue "CAN''T STOP THE ROCK."'' "Mow faster scrublords." "REKD." "THE LEGEND NEVER DIES." "WHAT ARE YOU CASUAL?" MowerBot Types There are several types of MowerBots, including... Normal MowerBots (Look like 'Noobs', spawn regularly) Guest000o Bot (Unkillable bot that resembles a previous look of Big_Rigs. Wields a Zweihander and spawns floating Reavers that shoot at players. Will rush towards the closest player and instantly kill them on touch. Can only be summoned by a special red variant of the Summoner Staff.) Dual Mower Bot (Found in Big_Rig's models. It might just have a larger mowing range.) Pink Mower Bot (In Big_Rig's models. Intention unknown.) Test Bot (Has Test Mower instead of default mower.) Scoutbot (Has a blue helmet and 3Dgear, says Attack on Titan related things.) Trivia *Sometimes, normal MowerBots will hack. They do this by either getting a forcefield or speeding up to maximum acceleration. Along with that, they say dialogue such as "1165p?" and "I can hack!" * Big_Rigs added them in after Legoblox278 said that the guns were kinda useless without PvP * They explode if they reach 6666 trimmings. * The MowerBots were created by Hievery1. Gallery 9a564575f80aeac1d9ca2de5ad57f8eb.png|A single normal MowerBot. Acb34ff3743e1763c41ce74cfaacc0c9.png|A group of normal MowerBots. 0a7984cba033131b13605b42392d113e.png|A hacking normal MowerBot. 004de51d4f4486f60f098f50130edac8.png|A Guest000o bot. Category:Other Category:People